


After

by ameliamazing1603



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, BAMF Dustin, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, BAMF Steve Harrington, Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin is a genius, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Multi, Nancy is pansexual, Polyamory, Robin is a queer icon, Smart Dustin, Will Byers is Asexual, claudia henderson is amazing, dustin and nancy team up, hoppers not dead, the scoop troop are the best thing from season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliamazing1603/pseuds/ameliamazing1603
Summary: You really shouldn't tell "Evil Russians" your friends name.





	After

The middle of August is hot and dry in Hawkins and the sun sets late. The town is recovering from its most recent apocalypse, the mall slowly being demolished and the small town shops coming back to life. Color bleeds bit by bit into the main street stores and the surrounding areas. The town mourns for the people who they lost, far too many to be completely covered up. Lies are spun from government lips, as nerves are calmed and people slowly settle back into their domestic shells. However not all is as it seems in Hawkins. 

Dustin Henderson is sleeping as soundly as he ever does, which is to say he isn’t. After the most recent round of nightmare fuel in July, his sleep had been more rough than ever. If seemed every time something strange happened in Hawkins his sleep schedule deteriorated more and more. He had recovered a decent amount in his month at camp. Being in a place far away from the memories in Hawkins seemed to do wonders for his sleep schedule. Camp in total was great. Meeting Suzie, who in his eyes was an absolute angel, meeting new friends who were like him. People with similar interests, people with the same spark in their eyes as him. Same interests in things like science and lizards and the universe. It was like a breath of fresh air. Dustin loved his friends, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything but it was nice to be with people like him. He’d have to thank Mr.Clarke again for recommending the camp to him. Maybe he’d show him his set up on the top of the hill. He thinks Mr.Clarke would be proud of him for it. 

A knock at his door startled him out of his attempts at sleep. Strange. His mom was never awake past 10:30pm, not even on Christmas! So it couldn’t be her. A strange feeling took route in his stomach. Goosebumps trailed up and down his arms as he tiptoed towards his door. He grabbed his pocket knife- a gift from Steve for protection after the latest horror and prepared for whatever or whoever was outside his door. A shadow flitted from under the door frame. Adrenaline fizzed in every one of his nerves as he neared the door. In one swift motion he thrust the door open and prepared himself. Standing in the hallway was a girl, looking to be around Steve’s age, with bare feet and wide eyes. Her eyes snapped up to Dustin's face as soon as he opened the door and then flickered down to his knife. She lifted one hand up slowly towards her mouth, and then pulled the universal symbol for quiet up to her lips. 

“Don’t speak”, her voice was raspy and thick with an accent that was eerily similar to the ones he had heard miles below Starcourt mall, They are listening.” Her eyes flicked up to the light on his ceiling. It must have been a bug. He remembered how the Byers house had been bugged during Will original excursion to the Upside Down. She dropped her hand away from her mouth and in one swift motion she pushed herself and Dustin back into his room before silently closing the door. She pulled him down to the ground underneath the window and nodded as if to say “go ahead”. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here? And who’s listening?” Dustin whispered harshly, the pocket knife still clenched in his hand. 

“My name is Vera and I’m trying to save your life. I escaped from where I came from to come find you. I couldn’t let them find you, and do what they wanted to do.” She stared directly into Dustin's’ eyes as she spoke and he could feel a sense of honesty in them. He didn’t fully understand why but he trusted Vera at least enough to listen to her. 

“What who wanted to do to me?”, he questioned.

“The people you helped defeat miles underneath Starcourt mall. Or as I suppose you would call them “Evil Russians”. This she directed at him with an almost teasing lilt to her voice, though still entirely serious in the news she was delivering. 

“Oh shit.” He swore, panic heavy in his voice and worming its way in his chest. These words proved to be fully accurate when with a sudden crash his door busted in and armor-clad soldiers burst in. He barely had time to shout before the cloth held in a gloved hand came into view and the world drifted off into darkness.


End file.
